


Secrets

by avkertae



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mutual Pining, cassian deserves love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avkertae/pseuds/avkertae
Summary: It’s not a secret on Yavin 4 that you and Cassian seriously despise each other, despite both being respected captains. One mission changes everything they thought about each other, and some secrets of their own end up revealed.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> hi i really love cassian & felt like he needed a lil more love so this is my first cassian fic !! hope i do him justice :)

It was no secret to every rebel on Yavin 4 that the first time you met Cassian was an icey experience.

You had heard of Captain Andor over the years of being on the base and how highly he was talked out, constantly compared to you as one of the best captains in all of the Rebellion. You never physically met but you had caught glances of him or heard him bark orders at some lower ranking agent in the hanger before or after missions. He seemed extremely dedicated to the cause and you respected that about him.

You also sensed he could be a massive asshole often and that’s what unsettled you.

When you officially met, it was followed by a screaming match, due to a backwards comment he made, that looked very bad for both of you. You were two high ranking officers, getting down and dirty in each other’s face for the whole rebellion to see. The reprimanding after was a major set back for both of you. Everytime Cassian was in the room with you, glares were shot at each other, snarky comments thrown back and forth.

Some of the younger agents would place bets on if the two of you were putting on an act for everyone or you were secretly hate fucking each other, letting all your anger towards each other out in a more.. _suitable_ way.

It was fucking hilarious to you, the rumors they spread. The thought of even letting Cassian near your body made you disgusted – you truly despised the man and you knew he hated the sight of you too.

When you were called into a meeting by Mon Mothma and General Organa you knew immediately you were being assigned on a mission. What you didn’t expect to see was Cassian leaned against the opposite wall, his eyes raking over you as you walked in. His presence seemed to make a chill run down your spine and you avoided his eyes, despite the feeling of his on you.

“Captain L/N, we have a mission of uttermost importance for you and Captain Andor.” Mothma said tilting her head to the right to where Cassian was standing.

_Did you hear this correctly?_

_A mission with Captain Cassian Andor?_

“No offense Mothma, but I’m sure I am highly capable of completing this by myself.” You stated, crossing your arms over your chest as you glanced quickly at Andor who’s face suddenly became unreadable.

“I know you’re capable of doing this solo L/N, but that’s why Andor has to go with you. I need the success rate of this mission to be extremely high. The two of you together, will bring this.” You nodded in understanding, Cassian still remaining quiet without emotion on his face.

“You will be going to Coruscant to get in contact with one of our informants in the city. This is top priority as this informant is working in the Empire and has highly needed intel.” General Organa spoke up, hands rested on the head of the chair as if gripping it was the only way to keep himself level as he gave the information.

“So when do we leave?” Your eyes snapped up to Cassian who stared back, something behind his eyes that you couldn’t place, yet again.

“Right now.”

You walked out of the main command room, Cassian right on your heels. “Y/N, for the sake of the Rebellion and this mission, let’s try to smooth things over?” His hand was outstretched and you took it reluctantly which he clearly noticed.

“Just know I don’t appreciate having to work with you, God I’d rather anyone else but you.. but I’ll make it work this time.” The annoyance in your tone oozed out as you dropped his hand and he looked down at you, jaw locked. You knew he wanted to say something to set you off, maybe insult your piloting skills, maybe call you a bitch, as the only thing you two knew was arguing.

“Don’t make this more difficult than it already is.” His tone was deadly, his voice just above a whisper.

“Don’t make a problem for me then.” You snapped back, hands rested on your hips as if in defiance.

“Be at my ship in 15 minutes. I will leave without you without hesitation.” You smirked at him for the first time though he looked dead serious.

“You wouldn’t dare Andor, Mothma would be on your ass if you did.” You took a step closer, challenging him to say something more to make your rage towards him grow. You watched as he tried to conceal the growing anger spreading across his face.

“Don’t push it L/N. Get your stuff and be waiting. 15 minutes, no more.” He gave you a once over before turning his back to you, walking towards the hanger where you assumed he already had his stuff on the ship.

You were absolutely frustrated, having zero desire to go on an off-world with this man but you know your dedication to the Rebellion matters more than some hot headed captain. You huffed in frustration and headed towards your quarters, to snatch your pre-packed bag you always had on the go the moment you came back from a mission. You glanced around the room once more to see if you needed anything else before you flicked the lights off and headed out. When you approached the U-wing, Cassian was arguing with his extremely over-spoken Imperial Droid K2-SO. You strained your ears to try and pick up the conversation but as soon as K2 saw you were within hearing distance, he blurted out a quick “Great now I have to deal with more arguing.” before walking back into the ship. Cassian turned towards you, letting out a frustrated sigh. Hopefully because of K2 and not because of you as you were already pissed off and ready to snap any moment.

“He has no filter 99% of the time. I should’ve rewired him to keep him in check.” He shakes his head as he stacks a box into the cargo of the ship. You raise your eyebrows in amusement and climb aboard, plopping your bag on the floor next to the box.

“Sometimes you might need to be checked by him though?” You turned towards Cassian who had a silver of a smile on his face.

“K2 might get into the habit of checking you too, you need it.” He stated boldly before climbing into the ship and closing the door while your jaw dropped in shock before you quickly closed your mouth and rolled your eyes.

“I don’t need to be checked by a droid. I can handle myself and know what I get myself into very well.” You sat down, arms crossed as Cassian and K2 started up the ship and started to pull away.

“From what I’ve seen and heard so far, I most definitely can. Your arrogance could cause us only an 79% success rate.” K2 scoffed from the co-pilot seat.

“He has spoken.” Cassian said with a smirk on his face, though you couldn’t see you knew it was there. You flew out of Yavin 4 and as Cassian was shifting into lightspeed, you kept repeating in your head how this tension and bickering between your dynamic would put your mission in jeopardy.

————

“Y/N, wake up, we’re pulling into Coruscant right now.” You shot awake as Cassian touched your shoulder softly. He had a slight concern in his eyes from how you jumped, your eyes wide. You avoided Cassian’s eyes as you pulled out your blaster to make sure it was all functional before you landed.

“You alright?” He asked, looking down at you. Your head snapped up and you nodded quickly.

“I’m fine but I don’t need your concern.” You mumbled, placing the blaster back into its holder and you stood up, facing Cassian.

“ _Jesus_ Y/N, we won’t be able to get anything done if you continue to act like this.” His hand dragged across his face as you were clearly stressing him out already. You felt a pull in your gut for acting this way towards him but you couldn’t help it. It’s how you treated everybody because this life-long fight you’ve been in has hardened you.

“Okay Cassian, I’ll try to push aside the annoyance I feel right now for the sake of the mission.” You flashed an extremely fake smile as Cassian let out a dry ass sarcastic laugh in return.

“Yeah, how do you think I feel?” You rolled your eyes and opened the hatch of the ship so you could exit as soon as possible.

“Okay, our contact requested we meet him in the alley behind the canteen. Should be simple.” You stated, pulling your hood over your head, waiting for Cassian. He nodded and walked off first, you following suit and K2 after you.

“ _Oh no K2._ You stay behind on the ship just incase we need a quick escape.” Cassian raised a finger at the droid, and despite K2 not having any facial expressions, you just knew he was rolling his eyes.

“Oh stars! Why is it always me who has to stay behind?”

“Because someone may try to blast a hole right in the middle of your mainframe down here and we have to be discreet.” You said quickly, Cassian letting out a small laugh. Something about the sound made you want to smile in return.

“Exactly what she said buddy. We’ll be in contact.” He reassured K2 with a pat on the shoulder as he huffed and turned back to the ship as you and Cassian made your way towards the crowds of people. You prayed nobody in this wildly large city would recognize either of you, because the moment a stormtrooper was on your asses, it would be done for you. Occasionally Cassian’s arm would bump against yours or you would get pushed into him due to the hustle of the city. You got bumped into so hard it sent you straight into Cassian, who wrapped his arms around you to keep you from falling. He was warm around you but you pushed that thought away as you mumbled a thank you to him and continued to the canteen.

“I cant wait to leave this place” He whispered in your ear suddenly, the proximity making you shiver for a second.

“Me too, I’m tired of being pushed and ran into like a damn Bartokk.” You growled, the irritation of the whole damn mission already taking an effect on you as Cassian grabbed your wrist and lead you down an empty alleyway.

“Wait where are we going?”

“The canteen is right there, this is the back alley.” He stated as if it was the most clear thing in existence. You were about to say something smart back when a voice called out to you. “What are you two doing down here?” _Fuck_.

A stromtrooper was at the end of the alleyway and you couldn’t think of an response right away. You considered darting down the fork in the alley either to the left or right, but you knew you couldn’t leave Cassian like that.

“Do you trust me?” Cassian whispered. You stared up at him then back at the now approaching stormtrooper.

“ _Do you trust me?!_ ” He hissed, his grip on your wrist tightening. You nodded quickly and the last thing you expected to ever happen occurred.

Cassian pulled you towards him and suddenly his lips were on yours. You were shocked to say the least. You kissed back after the shock wore off and dug a hand deep into his hair, forcing a soft moan from him into your lips as one hand was solid on your waist, the other squeezing your ass. _No fucking way this was happening.._ You broke away, both of you panting for breath and looking deeply into each other’s eyes and you couldn’t take his gaze any longer. You risked a look to the right, and the stormtrooper was long gone. Cassian realized he was still holding you and cleared his throat, letting you go.

“That was uh, some good quick thinking Andor.” You gave a sly look with a smirk on your lips, only for him to mirror the same smirk.

“You gotta admit, you can’t hate me that much now after that kiss.” He was absolutely right. The way he kissed you and ran his hands along your body had you seeing him in a whole other light now.

“Oh shut up,” A laugh escaped his lips and you returned a wide smile to him. “Now where’s this informant we’re supposed to be meeting?” You looked down one side of the alley and Cassian looked down the other. There was no sign of anybody around.

“I don’t like this, not one bit.” He mumbled, eyes scanning around, looking for any sign of someone else in the alley with you two. Something flashed past your peripheral and you turned to the left to see a line of stormtroopers rushing towards you and Cassian on the left and right sides of the alley.

“Fuck Y/N go!” He grabbed you as you both ran down the way you came only for two stormtroopers to appear. You shot both with lightning speed before Cassian could even aim. “We need to get the fuck out of here.” You panted as the two of you ran into the crowd, looking for a quick exit.

“K2! Start the ship up, we got troopers on us hot!” Cassian hissed into the coms. You looked behind you and saw the group of stormtroopers making their way through the crowd, desperately looking for the two of you.

Something ahead caught your attention as people were crowded around and gawking at something in the middle of the square. There was a man hanging from the tank of stormtroopers, when something on the mans body caught your eye.

The stormtroopers killed an Imperial officer?

Then it hit you like a brick. It was the informant you were supposed to meet.

“Cassian-“ you started to call his attention but he nodded in understanding. “I see. They must’ve figured out he was meeting with us and killed him.” The thought had you shuttering. You couldn’t even get the information you came all the way out here for.

“We need to disguise ourselves somehow or take a back way to the ship.” You whispered, the fear rising in your chest. He grabbed your arm and you turned down another alley and took a sharp right to where you could see the landing pads. A sigh of relief came out - you were almost out of the woods.

Until you heard the sound of a blaster.

Your ears had been highly in-tuned to the distinct sound you knew it was coming right between the two of you. You pushed Cassian to the left and you threw yourself against the wall on the right as you started shooting. The two of you took out a few troopers one by one, ducking from the blasts flying past you. When the last trooper fell, you both took off running towards the landing pad and spotted the familiar U-wing.

“K2, open the damn door!” Cassian shouted into the com and you watched the doors slide open as you were mere feet away. A sudden gut feeling made you glance to the right, just as the blaster made its mark.

A strangled noise escaped your throat as your vision flashed white, and you started shooting everywhere and you threw yourself into the ship as the doors slammed shut and K2 had you guys in the air in seconds.

“Cassian,” You called weakly from the ground, the searing pain in your side making your breathing heavy as you felt blood spill out. He was on his knees next to you, hurriedly ripping your jacket off, and lifting your shirt up, applying pressure to the wound, a cussing mess.

“Shit, Y/N hang on I need batcha patches.” Your breathing was heavy as you held a piece of fabric to the gushing wound. Just looking at it made you want to pass out. Cassian was back at your side in seconds, pressing endless patches to the wound, muttering rapidly in spanish. You looked up into his eyes, your vision fading in and out as he stared back, the concern and fear on his face visible as day as you reached up and brushed the hair sticking to his forehead off his face.

“Cassian..I’m sorry the mission was a fail..” Your words came out more rough and dry than you wanted, causing you to swallow hard. He shook his head vigorously, bringing a hand to your face, forcing you to look at him and keep your eyes open.

“No, no, this isn’t on you. It was a trap to beginning with. This isn’t on us.” There was a strain in his voice, possibly from seeing his fellow rebel bleeding out beneath him, no matter how many differences you two had.

Your vision was fuzzy and it was harder to focus on Cassian. He must’ve noticed because he started shaking you, begging you to stay awake.

“Don’t give up on me now Y/N, you gotta stay awake.” His words barely registered with you as you heard K2 shout a quick “Entering into Yavin 4 airspace now,” Cassian’s glassy brown eyes were the last thing you remember before your vision went black.

————

When you awoke again, your head was pounding from the bright white room and you let out a groan. At this you felt the sheet next to you move and you craned your head to the left to see Cassian asleep in the chair next to your bed. Your groan must’ve stirred him, as his head lifted up from next to your hand and he was looking at you, relief washing over his face. 

“Thank the Maker you’re awake.. You scared me so much Y/N.” He grabbed your hand, the action shocking you, but you relaxed and allowed him to rub circles into your skin. 

“What-“ Your voice croaked in the worst way and you paused, “what happened after I went out?” His eyes were soft and searched all over your face, his grip on your hand tight. 

“You scared the absolute shit out of me.. You stopped responding and your pulse had gotten so faint I thought you-“ He paused and his eyes dropped from your face. “I thought you were gone. And when we landed you were bleeding out in my arms as I carried you to the med-bay. The doctors said you barely made it..” It was your turn for your eyes to drop. Your life was almost taken from you, once again because of the Empire, but this time had gotten too close for your liking. 

“H-how long was I out for?” Your throat was ridiculously dry and Cassian must’ve noticed as he grabbed a cup of water off your bedside table and helped you drink. 

“A week.”

Your heart dropped out of your chest at those two words. You knew Cassian was here the whole time too, worrying out of his mind. Everything since the kiss in the alley had been a drastic change in your feelings towards each other. What happened to always ready to pick a fight Cassian and why is he now so caring towards you? You thought it was just because he almost felt you slip away in his arms but you couldn’t help but to feel as if there was something more there. 

“Holy shit..” You mutter, dropping your head against the pillow, knowing no way in hell you were going to be allowed back in the field anytime soon. 

“I’m sure you can assume you won’t be allowed in the field for a long time..” Cassian had only confirmed your thoughts as you groaned. 

It was going to be a long ass recovery. 

—————

You were released from the med bay a few hours later and were required to check in at least once a day so you could be examined. In the meantime, you couldn’t go on missions or so much as even leave Yavin 4 which caused such distain in you. You wanted to be doing something, not just bed-ridden and doing endless loads of paperwork. 

Even Cassian went on a mission about a week after you were released. The anger you had towards him in the past had came back, but you knew it was selfish because he had saved your life and wasn’t trying to argue with you anymore. The week before he left, you grew closer with each other as he was always at your side, helping you with whatever you needed, which at some point began to irritate you and caused a screaming match between the two of you. The dynamic you had before was back, but you didn’t think you wanted it. Something about the pain in his face this time around made you hurt inside. And of course it was only hours before he was shipped off on another top priority mission. Even then, before he left he found his way back to your room to apologize and tell you he was off on a mission. 

Something similar to jealousy or anger burned in you for a second but you had no right to feel that way; you were permitted from leaving the base as of now. So you still wished him good luck but couldn’t bring yourself to apologize. You felt bad because he was just trying to look out for you but you still had a grudge against him and he knew it. 

When he returned back two weeks later, you avoided each other at all costs. You would catch him staring from across the mess hall before his eyes fluttered down, or he would look at you a certain way during high level meetings but you still couldn’t bring yourself to say anything to him. There were no snarky comments or harsh words thrown about, just a feeling of loneliness and worry for each other, but neither of you wanted to say anything to the other. 

You had been thinking so much about Cassian in the shower it concerned you. You kept worrying about how he was holding up and if he was thinking about you as you were him. Those thoughts were dangerous, and you didn’t want to start down that road as you rinsed the conditioner out your hair. 

You were startled and awaken from the sound of knocking on your door. A quick glance at the clock nearby notified it was 2:38AM and someone was outside pounding on your door. Rubbing the sleep out of your eyes, you walked over to the metal and opened it partly to see Cassian standing outside, his hair ruffled as if he was running his hands through it. 

“Hey.” He huffed, his accent seeming thicker in the early morning.

“Hey.” 

“Can I come in?” You nodded and stepped aside, allowing him in. 

He observed your quarters as if he hadn’t been in them before and sat in your desk chair while you were on the edge of your bed suddenly aware of how bare you felt in just your tank top and shorts. 

“I know it’s late, and I’m sorry for waking you up like this but I just couldn’t fall asleep like this.” He sighed, rubbing his eyes with the back of his palm as you watched him, mesmerized by how the moonlight from your window was framing his face in the right ways. 

“What’s on your mind Cassian?” You asked, finally willing yourself to break from taking in all of his features for a fear of getting caught while Cassian didn’t care, he was admiring you and you could tell from how his eyes studied your face, or how they traveled down your body, landing on your bare thighs before flicking his eyes back to yours. 

“We’ve been ignoring each other. And I don’t like it.” 

“You didn’t seem to have a problem fighting with me and ignoring me before!” You exclaimed, suddenly angry with him over his remark. 

“You know, I think you must really enjoy arguing with me,” He said, nodding his head and leaning back in the chair giving you a perfect view of his body, “maybe it’s something about getting on my last nerve that turns you on?”

Has he lost his right mind? What the fuck is he saying right now? 

“Cassian, are you fucking kidding me? Maybe it’s you who likes arguing with me-“

“No I don’t actually! Didn’t you notice how I was fucking nice to you? Because I wanted to? And something inside you just sent you over the edge and you couldn’t handle being anything other than hostile with me?” His words struck a nerve in you despite everything he said being true. It was you lately who didn’t want to keep up the nice attitude towards each other. You had considered stopping the hostility but maybe a part of you looked forward to being one of the only people who gets under Cassian Andor’s skin. 

“Maybe I do like arguing! Because it gives me a rush to know that I know how to get under your skin!” You blurt out, but quickly cover your mouth with your hands, wishing you hadn’t uttered that out loud. 

Cassian scoffed, and at this point you both were standing up from the intensity. The tension in the air was so high you were both walking on a tight rope, ready for the other to fall off. 

“Like I said, something about arguing with me turns you on does it?” It’s almost a whisper but in the quiet room, it seems like it was shouted out. 

“No, to think I’d ever want to get with you..” You were straight up lying right now. The way Cassian was looking at you, so intensely, the mere suggestion of being turned on by him was making you wet in the most sinful ways. 

“If that’s all you wanted, you know, to fuck, you could’ve asked Y/N .” His tone was teasing, the smirk on his lips undeniable. Something about the smug look set a fire in your stomach and you reached forward to slap him, but Cassian is just too fast. 

He snatched your hand quickly and you let out a noise as he had you pinned against the wall, his face inches away from yours. 

“You were ready to smack me cielito?” Your eyes closed at the pet name and you loved how sinful he sounded when he spoke it. You opened your eyes again, unsure if it would be you or him who would take the next step. His hands were on the wall by your head, looking down at you as you wrapped your arms around his neck whispering out his name as your eyes darted from his lips back up to his eyes. 

That was enough for Cassian to close to distance between you. 

His hands shifted to your waist, pulling you flush against him as he kissed you roughly, needy, like he’s been waiting to do this forever. His tongue traces your bottom lip and he begs for entrance, which you accept, feeling his tongue in your mouth and his hands grabbing at your ass, you moan into his mouth and tug at his hair, granting a groan from him in return. You break away for air but you’re both too needy to stay away for too long. 

His lips are back on yours as he backs you over to your bed and you fall on your back, watching as Cassian crawls on top of you and goes to suck at your neck, earning a moan in response from you. His hands are warm as he pulls your tank top over your head and just admires your titties before planting kisses along them, taking your nipple into his mouth and he sucks and draws circles with his tongue, your back arching. He plants a firm hand on you to keep you still before traveling farther down, his mouth now resting above your waistband of your shorts. 

Your breathing picks up and your nails dig at Cassian’s back, urging him to go on. He drags your shorts off slowly, enjoying watching you squirm underneath him and tosses his shirt away too. 

His fingers run along your thighs, slowly kissing up until he stops over your clothed heat. 

“Cass, please.” You whine, feeling his breath against you as he smirks up at you, pulling your panties down slowly. 

“I been wanting to see what you taste like.” You keep eye contact as his head travels down and his mouth is on your clit, sending a shock through your body making you cry out. He slides a finger into your pussy, and he hums against your clit sending a vibration through you. 

“So fucking wet mi amor... I should play with your pretty clit like this more often.” He says before continuing to go down on you, sliding a second finger in and curling up, his dirty words bringing you closer to the edge. 

“Fuck.. oh fuck, Cass..I’m close..fuck.” You start sputtering nonsense out your mouth, the combined pleasure almost too much for you as you feel your legs shaking with pleasure, Cassian’s tongue working in overdrive. You tug on his hair again, earning a groan from below, his fingers and tongue picking up speed. 

Your orgasm hits you suddenly and you’re a crying out Cassian’s name over and over as your body shakes and he helps you ride out the orgasm with his mouth. 

“You taste delicious, just like I imagined.” His voice is low and teasing. You grab him and pull him back towards you and slam your lips against his, his stubble scratching your face and you can taste yourself on his lips. You feel his extremely hard dick against your thigh through his sweats and reach down to touch him through his sweats. He groans against your lips open mouthed, as your hands make their way down past the waistband and into his underwear, rubbing the tip moist with precum. 

“Lay down .” You insist, switching positions with Cassian, who raises his hips to help pull his sweats and boxers down. You lick up along his entire length, leaving a kiss at the head before swirling your tongue around the tip, a moan escaping Cassian’s lips and his hands rest in your hair. 

You bob up and down, sucking his dick using your hand to move up and down his dick, causing him to push farther down on your head. 

“You look so pretty taking my cock like that baby.” He whispers, bringing a hand to your ass and smacking it loudly, making you moan against his cock. 

“F-fuck.. if you keep going like this I-I’m gonna.. oh fuck..” Cassian was moaning, raising his hips slightly off the mattress, trying to get you to take as much as possible before you slid out of his mouth with a pop. 

You crawl on top of him and swing your leg over so you’re straddling him, his hard cock twitching against you as you whispered into his ear.

“I want you to fuck me now Cassian. Fuck me so hard like you wanted after every argument.” 

You feel yourself being flipped as you’re under him now, his tip lined up with your entrance and he’s slowly pushing his thick length into you. You both sigh once he’s so deep your hips meet. Cassian presses his forehead against yours, kissing your neck when he slowly pulls almost all the way out, then sinks all the way back in. 

The feeling is delicious, as he slowly snaps his hips in and out of you, but you need more and want to be fucked harder. 

“What happened to fuck me hard? Instead of argu-“ You’re cut off by Cassian lifting your legs higher up, and slamming into you, pounding you roughly as requested. 

Your moans are loud, and you’re sure the base can hear you but you don’t care. The feeling of Cassian inside you, the sound of your skin, the sinful noise your pussy makes with every stroke from how wet it is, is all so intoxicating. 

He kisses you roughly again, his dick pounding into you with so much force, you’re seeing spots. He’s whispering in spanish next to your ear, bringing you closer to your orgasm. When he pulls out almost all the way, you clench yourself around his head, earning the hottest and loudest moan to ever come from Cassian.

“Y/N, fuck..keep doing that baby.. I’m gonna c-cum soon..” He pants out, his thrusts becoming more erratic and you know he’s close. His finger finds its way to your clit and starts rubbing, your back arching into him, your moans filling the room and his sighs and shuttering breaths clouding your mind. 

Suddenly Cassian’s hand is around your neck, applying pressure to the sides, choking you and fucking you roughly, calling you a slut and It’s too much for you to take anymore. 

The coil in you finally snaps, your moans so loud you’re almost screaming, Cassian’s name is rolling off your tongue as you feel him go stiff and moan out your name as he comes inside you, his body shaking as you take all his load.

He collapses on top of you, both of you panting, trying to catch your breath. A few minutes later, he pulls out of you and lays next to you, bringing you to his side and wrapping his arms around you. 

“Who would’ve known after all those fights we’d end up like this?” Cassian questions, running his fingers through your hair. 

“Maybe I just have to get on your nerves more often Andor because I’m liking this.” You both laugh, enjoying these moments in the others arms that’ll almost make you forget all about a rebellion. 

Right now it’s just you and Cassian, and that’s all that matters.


End file.
